


leave your heart wide open

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Magic, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Chase usually has more control over himself than this. He’s worked as hard on controlling his pull — he fucking hates the word allure, because that’s not what it fucking is — as he has every aspect of his game combined.Or, five boys that kissed Chase plus one boy that Chase kissed.





	leave your heart wide open

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract) in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>   
> 
> look, the young guys on the dodgers are obsessed with chase utley. how about some fic where he's a veela? or maybe he's the head of some kind of sex cult. is he into it? did he make it happen on purpose or accidentally? is there an orgy???
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Lyssie and Brooke for the hand holding, as always, and thanks to everyone who helped me crowdsource my OMC's name. I apologize for the lack of orgy.

**1\. Parker**

Chase usually has more control over himself than this. He’s worked as hard on controlling his pull — he fucking hates the word allure, because that’s not what it fucking is — as he has every aspect of his game combined. Just because he _can_ make people do things they normally wouldn’t doesn’t mean he _should_. Having power like his is a serious responsibility.

He keeps himself in check constantly, evaluating the responses of people around him and assessing his own emotional state. He can’t make someone want him if they don’t, but he can make someone who wants him in a low level, back burner sort of way want him in an urgent way. He doesn’t. He won’t, if he can help it.

Sometimes, though, when he’s tired and lonely and full of his own wants and needs, he can’t help it. Like tonight. He’s standing at the edge of the crowd in a bar, picking at the label on his beer bottle and watching Kiké convince Corey and Joc to dance. They look awkward and gangly and like they might suddenly fall on their faces on the alcohol soaked dance floor, but they look happy. So happy. Corey especially. His eyes are shining brightly, and his smile is so big, so genuine. He twirls a pretty girl around, and Chase can see the muscles in his arm flex. That’s when it happens.

A blond kid, maybe all of 21, sidles up to Chase and hooks his fingers in Chase’s belt loops. “I’m Parker. I wanna kiss you,” he announces. Shit.

Chase sighs. He looks down at the kid. He’s cute, short, and way too young for Chase. “You don’t,” he tells him.

The kid smiles. He has a really nice smile and pretty green eyes. Chase’s life sucks sometimes. “I really do,” he insists.

Chase opens his mouth to let the kid down easy, but before he get the words out, the kid, Parker, surges up on his tiptoes to press his mouth to Chase’s. He yanks Chase down with one hand on Chase’s t-shirt and in with one hand still on Chase’s belt loops as he licks into Chase’s mouth. Chase groans. He likes it. He hates himself.

He takes a step back, looking Parker in the eye and tamping down as hard as he can on his pull. “You don’t want this,” he tells Parker.

Parker blinks up at him. “Fuck,” he says, hands still pressed against Chase. “I mean, yeah, I do want to, I super fucking want to, look at you, but you’re a stranger and I’m only 19 and —”

Chase bites down on a scream. 19. He’s a terrible person. “Hey, kid, it’s okay. It’s fine. Are you alright?” he asks.

Parker nods. “Yeah. Sorry,” he says. He looks confused and embarrassed.

Chase smiles at him, aiming for soft and reassuring. “Don’t be. I’m flattered. I’m serious, though, are you okay? Where are your friends?”

Parker points behind the crowd, to a corner that has a few booths. “They’re over there. I’m okay. Shit, I’m sorry I just like. Stuck my tongue in your mouth.” He finally remembers himself and takes his hands off of Chase.

“I can’t say that I minded,” Chase says. He minds very much that he allowed himself to influence the kid, but the kissing, that part was alright.

Parker grins sheepishly. “I’m just gonna,” he says, gesturing in the direction of the booths.

Chase nods. “Have a good night, Parker,” he says. He pats him on the shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Parker says under his breath. “Bye.”

Chase shakes his head as he watches Parker melt into the crowd. He hasn’t let that happen in years.

He turns back toward the dance floor, looking for the guys. They’re staring at him, Corey and Joc with their jaws hanging open.

“Daaaamn,” Kiké mouths, with an exaggerated shimmy for punctuation.

Chase shrugs, like, what can you do. Just some drunk overzealous kid. He can’t exactly explain that he made that happen. He makes eye contact with Corey. He’s staring, rapt, instead of laughing like Joc and Kiké.

Chase feels want burning through his veins. He concentrates, keeps the need to reach out bottled up inside him. He was lucky that he only slipped up enough to influence someone right next to him in the crowd, lucky it was a stranger. He can’t mess up like this. He’s known that some people in his family had the pull since childhood, known that he had it since he was 12 years old. He’s practiced, not sloppy. He has to be careful.

 

**2\. Kiké**

Kiké sort of has a crush on him. Chase knows that. He also knows that it’s at least 60% hero worship. Kiké wants to be near him and learn from him and maybe check him out a little. That’s it.

Or at least, that would be it if Chase could keep his fucking pull in check. Chase is good at this. Really, he is.

Right before it happened, he was watching Corey at batting practice, making notes of anything he might need to work on, trying to help him like he does for all the young guys. Maybe Corey especially, but Corey likes it when he helps him. It’s something he does almost every day. Today, though, he’s made the bonehead mistake of suddenly realizing how much broader Corey has gotten in the last year, which is a lot. He’s still skinny, but his shoulders are filling out. Chase shouldn’t care, but he does.

He tries to walk it off. He’s got to stop looking at Corey like that. He’s a kid, and he counts on Chase. This isn’t helping anyone. He’s lost in his own thought process of stupid, not right, get it together, when he collides with Kiké in the hallway.

Kiké lets out an exaggerated sound of pain. “That’s child abuse, Dad,” he says with a laugh.

Chase rolls his eyes. “You’re fine,” he says, looking Kiké over to be sure that it’s true.

Kiké doesn’t make any move to step away, still pressed against Chase’s front. “You could make it up to me,” he says.

Chase blinks. This can’t be good.

“What do you mean?” Chase asks, hoping he’s misunderstood.

“Kiss it better,” Kiké says, waggling his eyebrows. He doesn’t wait for Chase to respond before darting in and kissing Chase on the corner of his mouth.

“Kiké, wait,” Chase tries to say, but Kiké doesn’t. They never do. Chase should probably stop trying.

Kiké bites Chase’s lip as he kisses him, and Chase feels a rush of self loathing mixed with shivers up his spine. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply through his nose. He might kiss back just a little, but he keeps his hands to himself. He counts in his head, one, two, three, trying to steady himself and reel his pull back in. He knows he’s done it when Kiké suddenly steps back.

“Oops,” Kiké says.

Chase blinks. “Oops?”

“It was an accident? I just. Did it. I never thought I’d actually do it,” Kiké says.

He sounds impressed with himself. Maybe Chase isn’t the worst person alive.

“I didn’t think you would either,” Chase says. Apparently he underestimated Kiké’s crush.

“Never speak of this until the next time we get stupid drunk?” Kiké suggests.

Chase shrugs. “Good enough. Sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything,” Kiké says.

Chase sighs. “I didn’t stop you.”

Kiké laughs. “I’m glad you didn’t. You’re a good kisser, Dad.”

“Take it back, and say it any other way,” Chase insists. Maybe he is the worst person alive.

“No, man, it’s hilarious,” Kiké says, then outright giggles.

Chase rolls his eyes. He guesses he deserves that.

 

**3\. Joc**

Corey’s not even around the next time it happens. Chase is a grown man; he can recognize his weak spots. He’s apparently not enough of a grown man to keep a lid on his feelings, but that’s something he tries not to look at too closely.

He’s standing next to Joc at the airport, killing time. They’d been sitting around waiting with the rest of the team, but he had started to feel restless and decided to walk around. Joc had followed him.

Joc is telling a story about Corey falling asleep at the kitchen table in the middle of dinner, and Chase thinks about how sweet Corey’s face is when he falls asleep on the plane.

That’s all it takes. Joc grabs him by the lapels and kisses him, quick and dry but with a good amount of force.

“Shit,” Joc says. “Did I do that in real life?”

Chase laughs. “We can say you didn’t, if you want.”

Joc looks at him gratefully. “Really?”

“Really. Not your fault. Never happened,” Chase says.

Joc looks so relieved and so fucking young. Chase feels like shit. He’s got to figure this out.

 

**4\. Austin**

Chase has been extremely vigilant ever since Joc. They were in the airport, in public. It could have been terrible, and it would have been all his fault.

He meditates. He controls his breathing. He doesn’t let his feelings get away from him for months.

It’s a normal day. Chase is going over video with Austin. Chase is gesturing, and Austin’s eyes are following his movements. They’re the only ones in the video room, but they can hear guys talking in the hall.

Suddenly, Chase hears Corey laugh. It’s his biggest laugh, the one from deep in his belly that makes him look like a little kid. Chase is overcome with affection.

Austin reaches out and wraps his hand around Chase’s wrist. “Hey,” he says. He licks his lips. “Can I kiss you?” His voice is so serious.

Chase breathes in and out, concentrates on his pull and how to control it. “Are you sure?” he asks once he thinks he’s managed to contain it.

Austin nods. Huh. Chase shrugs. “If you‘re really sure.” He’s not made of stone. Austin’s not a kid. He’s 28. If he wants to kiss Chase of his own free will, Chase figures it’s alright.

“I am,” Austin says. He pauses the video, then leans in and kisses Chase slowly. Like he means to. Chase doesn’t get that all the time. He loses track of himself a little as Austin wraps his arms around his shoulders, and before he knows it, Austin’s mostly in his lap, and they’re making out.

“Shit,” he groans. “We shouldn’t.”

Austin gives Chase one more kiss, then moves back. “No, but it was fun.”

Chase sighs. “Austin—”

“I know,” Austin says. He shrugs. “I still wanted to.”

“I’m sorry,” Chase says.

Austin grins. “I’m not.” He presses play on the video.

 

**5\. Cody**

Cody is very stoned, Chase is very drunk, and honestly, he’s not sure how this happened. One second he was watching Corey and Cody have some sort of tickle fight at the bitter end of a team party, and the next, Cody was pulling him around a corner, kissing him hard on the mouth, and running off.

Chase leans against the wall and blinks. This isn’t even a little bit okay. At least he’s pretty sure he’s been kissed by all of his teammates that want to kiss him.

He thinks of Corey and sighs. If Corey wanted him, he’d know by now. There’s no spark to fan into a flame. It’s better that way. Chase thinks of himself as a good man, but he’d just as soon not face that kind of temptation.

 

**+1. Corey**

They make it to the World Series, and they lose. Chase has done it before. Doesn’t make it suck any less.

Corey hasn’t. He looks so crushed. They all look crushed, but Chase is man enough to admit it matters a little more coming from Corey. He knows Corey wanted to win for Chase as much as for himself. Fuck, he loves the kid. He’s almost overcome with it. He needs to get away from his teammates, away from people, before he fucks up again.

Corey looks so fucking sad, and Chase needs to fix that too. “Corey,” he says.

Corey looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“You got your stuff together?” Chase asks.

Corey nods.

“You got anywhere you need to be?”

Corey shakes his head. “I told my family I needed to be alone.”

Chase reaches out and rests his hand on Corey’s shoulder. “You want to come sit on my couch and try not to think about it?”

Corey nods, stands up. “Let’s go,” he says, leaning into Chase’s hand on his shoulder.

He follows Chase to his car, gets in quietly. He doesn’t say anything the whole way home. Chase looks over from time to time to see if Corey’s fallen asleep, but he’s looking back at Chase every time.

When they get to Chase’s house, he picks up his bag and Corey’s bag. “Come on, kid,” he says, nudging Corey gently with his elbow.

He unlocks the door and sets the bags down in the foyer. He ushers Corey in with a hand on the small of his back. “You want anything? A beer?” he asks.

Corey flops down on the couch. “No, thank you,” he says dutifully.

Chase smiles in spite of himself. Everything sucks, and this might have been his last shot, especially at winning with Corey, but. Corey’s here with him now. He sits down next to Corey on the couch. “You want to watch tv?” he asks.

Corey shakes his head. He leans against Chase a little, letting his head fall against Chase’s shoulder.

“What _do_ you want?” Chase asks.

Corey looks up just a little. “I, uh,” he says.

Chase reaches up to press his hand to the back of Corey’s head, cradle his skull.

“What, Corey?” he asks.

Corey sits up. “I want. I want you to kiss me,” he says quietly.

Chase freezes. Oh no. Fuck. No. He was so sure his pull wouldn’t work on Corey.

“Wait,” he says, leaning back, keeping Corey at arm’s length. He closes his eyes and draws his pull in as tightly as he can, breathing deep. He opens his eyes and looks at Corey.

“Are you sure?” he asks, waiting for Corey to say no, waiting for the overwhelming crush of sadness and disappointment. Fuck, this is going to hurt, but not as bad as hurting Corey would.

Corey leans closer. “I’m sure,” he says firmly.

Chase feels his jaw drop. “What.”

Corey looks down at his hands. “If you don’t want to, just tell me,” he mumbles. His cheeks are turning pink.

Chase runs his fingers through Corey’s hair. He feels hope bubbling up in his chest. “I do want to. I just thought. I thought you didn’t.”

Corey gapes. “Why did you think that?”

Chase sighs. He hates this part. Some people know about people with powers, but not everyone does. Some don’t believe him. Some are afraid. Sometimes he has to use his pull to smooth things over. He hates that.

“Do you know about powers? Magic?” he asks in a rush.

To Chase’s surprise, Corey nods. He doesn’t look scared.

“What can you do?” Corey asks curiously. He moves closer to Chase, rests his forehead against Chase’s shoulder again. Chase cautiously wraps his arm around Corey.

“I can, uh. I can make people want me. Not if they don’t at all, but if they do some,” Chase says. He hates saying it. He hates having it.

“Oh,” Corey says. “So that’s why.”

Chase nods. “I try to keep it under control, but as much as I’ve been fucking up lately, I thought that if you wanted me at all, I’d know.”

Corey grins. “Will you kiss me now?” he asks.

Chase licks his lips, looks Corey in the eye. “Corey. Kid. Are you absolutely sure?”

Corey nods. “Please,” he says.

“My pull,” Chase says.

Corey smiles. “Won’t work on me.”

“What?” Chase asks. Corey’s smile is so sweet. He wants to kiss him so badly.

“That’s the kind of magic I have,” Corey says. “Like a shield. I just want you. That’s all.”

Chase smiles wider than he thinks he ever has in his life. “You really want me to kiss you?”

Corey nods. “So much,” he says. He presses his hand to Chase’s jaw.

Chase slides his fingers into Corey’s hair. “Okay,” he says.

He pulls Corey close and kisses him softly. He can feel the barest edge of Corey’s stubble against his cheeks. Corey leans back and pulls Chase on top of him, grinning against his mouth.

“I really like you,” Corey says shyly.

Chase kisses him on the cheek. “I really like you too.”

Corey wraps his arms around Chase. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“I do,” Chase whispers.

Corey pulls Chase down for another kiss. It’s maybe the best one he’s ever had.


End file.
